


Is Anybody Home?

by Azrael (TheAzrael)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Damian Wayne is Robin, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Minor Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAzrael/pseuds/Azrael
Summary: Clark Kent decides to pay a visit to his secret boyfriend a.k.a Bruce Wayne, but instead finding Bruce, he's met with one very suspicious Little Demon
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Is Anybody Home?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Branday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branday/gifts).



> Gift fic to QUEEN Brandy! I hope you like it ♥

Damian Wayne sat alone in the living room, waiting for his father's return. He was stuck with Pennyworth and that was not helping him fight his murderous instincts. Sitting on the couch, he was glaring at the TV, not really watching what was going on. 

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock***

Damian's head snapped up at the sound of someone knocking at their door. It certainly wasn't his father. Grayson never knocked, the oversized asshole, who insisted they were brothers, always tried to sneak up on him. Maybe this was a new tactic of his? Damian sat rigidly, waiting for Dick to jump from the ceiling and yell 'Fooled ya!'. Few seconds passed in silence, but then he heard the knock again. 

Standing up abruptly, he dashed towards the door, intending to find out who visited them. Alfred was one step ahead of him, already opening the door. Color Damian intrigued when he noticed Clark Kent, Superman's alter-ego standing at their door. 

"How can I help you, Master Kent?" Damian would like to know that too. 

"Hello, Alfred... you can call me Clark, you know?" awkwardly suggested Superman, scratching the back of his head. Feeling very afraid because of Damian's intense glare. He felt like he was being cut by kryptonite for examination. 

"Perish the thought, Master Clark. I could never forgive myself to be this informal," haughtily sniffed Alfred, as if the very notion of calling Superman by his given name, offended him. "Come inside, Master Clark. I'll serve you a tea with some refreshments," spoke Alfred, taking away his coat and leaving Superman with Damian. To be honest, Clark was terrified. He was sure that if given the opportunity, the little terminator could murder him. He just gulped quite nervously, giving him a friendly smile that came out as awkward rather than friendly. 

"How are you, Damian?" asked Clark, trying to start the conversation. The brat wasn't making it very easy on him.

"What are you doing here, _Uncle_ Clark?" Superman never heard before that word used with so much venom. He could swear he felt a shiver run down his spine, but he tried to regain his cool. He also had no idea why Damian was hating him so much... maybe he knew something? What if he saw him and Bruce? 

"I just wanted to visit your dad, he and I have some business to discuss," answered him, Clark, stepping inside the house, trying to stay away from the demon-child as far away as he physically could, without making it look like he was afraid of the kid. 

"Tt. He's not here, so If that is the case you may..." he was interrupted by Alfred clearing his throat. 

"Now, now, Master Damian, don't be rude to our guest," spoke Alfred, as he put down the tray full of biscuits and tea for Clark and Damian. Clark put two cubes of sugar and stirred with a spoon, the fact that Damian didn't take an eye off him, made him feel very uneasy, he felt like an insect under a microscope. 

The moment Alfred left, the famous Bat-glare was back, drilling holes into his eyes. 

"What are you _really_ doing here?"

"Damian!" cut Bruce's strict voice with authority. "Please go to your room, Uncle Clark and I have things to discuss!"

"What things?"

"Confidential things," responded Bruce in a 'don't-argue-with-me-now' voice.

"Tt!" complained Damian, but he left wordlessly, obeying his father. The moment he was out of sight, truly out of sight and hearing range, Clark stood up, giving Bruce a passionate kiss. 

"He's scary, you know?"

"Mhmm."

"Just like his father."

"Mhmm," hummed Bruce, enjoying the kiss and not really caring if anyone saw them. Also, Clark loved to talk. Bruce blamed it on him being a journalist. 

* * *

"What are you doing here?! What if they see us?" demanded Conner, looking shocked at his boyfriend's presence, what if their dads found out?

"Tt. As if you don't know me, Kent. Your dad is at my house, talking to my dad. They'll be busy for a while, I decided we could talk," shrugged Damian, a bit new to this whole dating-in-secret thing. 

Conner quickly approached his boyfriend and brought his lips in a sweet kiss. Damian responded, lazily playing with his tongue, like a cat. 

"What if my dad comes back?" worriedly started Conner, separating himself from Damian's mouth and started Pacing. Rambling and coming up with wild scenarios and ideas about Superman finding out... or worse - Batman.

Damian was honestly annoyed with him, he talked too much, just like his father, so approaching him like the ninja he was, he gave his nipple a violent twist, smirking when Superboy yelled, clutching his pec. 

"You pinched me?!" incredulously demanded Conner, gaping at his boyfriend. Not that he'd admit aloud that he actually liked it.

"You weren't paying attention to me," simply responded Damian, rolling his eyes. 

Conner just gape-glared at him, unsure of what to settle on - bewilderment or anger. He settled for the former.

"Tt. Stop worrying about every little thing, Con. I'm sure they're busy talking about some grown-up stuff," Conner nodded his head and went back to kissing him, the incident completely forgotten, no longer worried about Clark finding out.

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth sat in the Bat-Cave, staring at the screen and sipping on his tea in British, with his pinky stuck out and everything. He shook his head in amusement, letting out a weary sigh. Bruce and Clark were _busy_ upstairs, trying to be quiet, trying was the keyword, while they _talked._

_Like father, like son._


End file.
